User talk:Drag0nica
Concerning edits to achievement pages I believe you are trying to give helpful advice, but the advice you give are more or less just the exact same advices as already were on the achievement pages, with the exception of changing the advice to a set of steps requiring a cooperative partner (which not everyone has available). =| I somewhat think it would be preferable to have the old description that more or less covers both trying to achieve it with an opponent that does not know you are trying to achieve it, as well as trying to achieve it with a friend (your friend and you can use the description for "normal" opponents with modifications), instead of the new step-by-step description, that only covers having a friend help you, which kind of leaves out people who are playing against an opponent that is not trying to help them achieve it. Of course, a new description that covers both those having normal opponents and those having friends helping, might be an idea. Vaatikitten 03:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The edits. Just trying to be helpfull and rather then changing the edits i have done just message me and ill put a little bit more effort in and change the guides like i have now with 2 guides 1 for friends and 1 for Unkown oponent And hope they work out for the players that need them. :You can by the ways click the "History" button and then click on the date next to your name for each page to view the page as you saved it if you wish to retrieve some of the things you wrote. Vaatikitten 03:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Dw I have re done them all 2gether with 2 guides. 1 friends 2 normal oponent read them they have been improved and are more informational. :=) That probably works. Anyways, it is not really too common to add your name to the article-pages you edit. Vaatikitten 03:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Jsut trying to get my name out there you know and i put it on there for them to add meor leave me messages so i can further help them with ther achievements and if they need me to help them if they arn't getting it even tho they're trying to.. And get on arcanist i wanna vs you <3 :A bit too sleepy for Arcanists at the moment. x3 Vaatikitten 03:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha Add me <3 And whatcha thing of new guides ? I think it's alot more informational i only put down what i can do and don't really over estimate people you know. :Could maybe be written in a bit more encyclopedic way (that is, more like an article you would find in an encyclopedia (for example leaving out lines like "it is simple")). But other than that and a bit of spelling here and there, it looks like it could be a decent foundation to build/write upon. =3 Vaatikitten 03:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC)